Mass Effect: Revenge
by Lord Andreas
Summary: After an incident in the wards, Shepards crew gains a new member in the form of an angry young C-sec officer, as the council send Shepard after Cereberus. Set 6 months after Mass Effect. Fem Shepard. Any encouragement accepted. rated T.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Deep in the heart of the citadel. In an apartment in the wards. A man was having a nightmare. He tossed and turned in his bed, reliving the horror of that mission.

Andreas turned around from his locker to look around the cargo bay. The space was filled with technicians going about their work. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, in about ten minutes he was about to jump out of this ship. He was a soldier but still, why had he agreed to this. He flexed his arms that were encased inside the fabric of his hard suit. The dark red fabric armour were reinforced with plates of light metal, the blood red paint was chipped around the edges. Andreas sunk deep into his thoughts as he ran over the mission in his head. Roughly it was, drop in, silence the guards, break the defences, and get out. Simple. He was roused from his thoughts by a hand on the small of his back. He turned to face its owner. Meagan, his secret girl friend. She looked up into his eyes and spoke.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked.

"Jumping out of a star ship going at god knows what speed into enemy territory? Piece of cake." Said Andreas sarcastically. But he knew what she was really referring to. The deep, primal part of him. The curse of his troubled past. He sighed.

"I did some exercises in the sleeper pod. I'm calm."

"I know. But be careful." Warned Meagan. Meagan was always like this. She was the oddest N7 he had ever met. Then again he wasn't exactly normal either. Andreas rubbed his hands together.

"Weapon time." He said excitedly. He took her hand and squeezed it. He them walked over to the area the Gunnery Chief was standing.

"My toys if you please Chief." Said Andreas grinning. The chief and Andreas always went through that ritual. She returned the smile and handed him his sniper rifle.

"Oh and I've got a present for you Commander." The chief presented him with a small container. Inside was one of Andreas' favourite upgrades, sledgehammer rounds. He quickly slammed the ammo block into his rifle and grinned his thanks to the chief. He quickly took the rest of the weapons, pistol, assault rifle, grenades and finally, the shotgun. Andreas winced as he took it.

"Still don't like shotguns honey?" Asked Meagan. They both trusted the Chief so she didn't hesitate.

"They are mean to me." Said Andreas in a whiney voice.

"Oi! Andreas! You gonna lose your cool this time?" The voice belonged to the last N7 on board.

"That all depends on whether or not you piss me of enough Fin." Said Andreas as he attempted to keep authority in his tone. It quickly failed and he grabbed the Lieutenant in a bear hug as he burst out laughing.

"Where have been hiding yourself Finlay? And no your Mum jokes." Warned Andreas.

"I just arrived before morning rotation. Don't worry, I've been briefed." Said Fin. He held out his hand respectfully for Meagan.

"Lieutenant Finlay McBride at your service ma'm." He said curtly.

"Lieutenant Commander Meagan Jones. Commander Andreas has told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope." Said Fin as he ran a hand through his jet black hair. "On second thoughts, don't answer that."

Fin was already kitted out in a suit of Onyx light armour with weaponry on his back. He held his helmet in his right hand as he activated his Omni-tool to check the time.

"Five minutes Andreas. Better get the shoots ready sir."

"Belay that. Captain Rod up his rear has decided to appear." Said Andreas under his breath.

"Captain on deck!"

Captain Eric Leyton was one of the most arrogant rejects in military history, Andreas hated him. All of the crew stopped and stood to attention. The ground team were a little slower to do so, but not noticeably.

"As you were crew." Said the captain in a voice that may have well been saying, "Daddy bought me my commission and I don't know which is the right end of a gun."

Andreas sniggered at the thought but was quickly elbowed in the ribs by both Meagan and Fin.

"Commander. Is your team ready?" asked the pompous captain.

"Aye sir. Were making the final preparations sir." Andreas privately added, "My god you're an arrogant git aren't you."

"Now Commander. I need not remind you that this is a covert mission, not a siege. So keep you legendary anger under control." Warned the captain. Andreas breathed in sharply to calm him self. He knew that right now the artificial organ in his chest was pumping a small dose of modified adrenalin into his system. The effect doubled his anger towards the comment. Without the organ he would have been slightly peeved. With it, he was fuming.

"I understand sir." Said Andreas, pouring a little venom into it.

"Ground team. Three minutes until drop." Said the ship VI. The team abandoned the Captain and proceeded to clip themselves into the harness of the parachutes. All non essential personnel left the cargo bay as the ramp lowered to reveal the blue sky of a planet. Helmets went on and the HUD inside activated. The area around them sharpened as the sensors in the suit sent data to the visor. They stepped up to the ramp.

"Prepare to drop in three, two, one." And with that they leaped out and started to dive through the atmosphere.

Falling through the atmosphere of a planet was one of the most terrifying yet exhilarating experiences Commander Andreas had ever experienced. Few things truly scared him. The only one that brought a shudder to him was the thought of ever losing control of his Biotics, while he was enraged. The group plummeted through a layer of clouds and caught sight of their target. A collection of low buildings that formed a slavers base. The grounds rushed up too meet them. The marines pulled open the parachutes open and landed gracefully under the radar. Well almost. Two mercs, a Batarian and a Turian, spotted them and drew assault rifles. They stood at the end of a sort of path leading up to a locked door. Both sides of the path were closed in by walls. Fin used his tech abilities to overheat their weapons as Meagan shot the Batarian threw the head with her pistol. Andreas tore of his chute and ignited his biotic corona. He felt the electrical signals in his nervous system pulse down his arm as he swung it up and pointed it at the Turian. In split second a pulse of Biotic energy, imbued with electricity rocketed towards the merc. Horror barely registered on his raptor like face as the pulse flew down the corridor and struck him, killing him instantly. Andreas' shoulders fell slightly at the effort but he quickly recovered.

"What the hell was that Commander?" Asked Fin.

"Hell if I know. The 316 christened it biotic arc." Said Andreas as he drew his sniper rifle.

"Biotic arc? Why?" This question came from Meagan.

"The first time I used it, it had the same effect as an arc welder." He explained. "Fin get that door open. Meagan you're in first. Use grenades to clear the path. Use the merc's to save our own. And Fin…"

"Yeah I know. Break anything of theirs that uses electricity."

Fin took position behind the door and activated his Omni-tool. Meagan stood on the opposite side of the door and drew her assault rifle. She held the rifle in one hand as she readied a grenade. Andreas stood back and crouched as he drew his rifle to eye level. He nodded to Fin who quickly cracked the lock. Meagan threw the grenade and was rewarded with several pained screams and moans. She charged in and took up position behind a large crate and started to pepper the mercenaries with mass accelerated slugs. Andreas sprinted in and took cover behind a crate opposite her. As Meagan distracted the mercs with her gun fire, Andreas sought out a victim. He spotted a human who from Andreas' angle was exposed and didn't know it. The Commander unleashed the polonium stamped slug from his weapon. The poor guy disintegrated as the slug breached his helmet.

The fighting continued like this for about an hour. Charge in, clear the room, move on. After the fifth room the got close to their target. They were heading for some sort of control room. All Andreas knew was that once they deactivated the base defences, a battalion of Marines from the SSV Indomitable would come and secure the area. They had travelled these identical corridors for hours. Andreas hated prefab buildings, they lacked personality. At last they came within sight of the target. A plain locked door, much like the others throughout the base. Except this time the hard suits computer read something of interest lay behind it. Meagan and Andreas took positions facing down the hall as Fin activated the Omni-tool and started to break open the door. It sparked and he stepped away swearing.

"Bloody pirate rejects!" Fin's Omni-tool started to sputter and die as he tore it of, threw the micro-wire frame to the ground, and shot it with his pistol.

"Report Fin." Said Andreas as he swept the corridor with his sniper rifle.

"They loaded a spider bot virus into the lock. Bloody clever. The Omni-tool is useless."

A brave merc peered down the hall and unleashed a slug from his pistol. It breached Fin's shields and embedded it's self in his shoulder. Andreas roared and let pent up fury loose as shot the merc twice, overheating his sniper rifle. He was rewarded with to gory holes blossoming into existence on the merc. One appeared in his stomach, the second in his throat. As Meagan patched up Fin, Andreas wheeled around to face the door. He ignited his corona and channelled as much power as he could into a blast of biotic energy. It had no form but it did its job, cracks appeared throughout the door. Andreas again called on his reserves of energy. He delivered a full force biotic kick, aided by the motorised joints of his armour. The door caved inwards and the party rushed inside. With one last effort, Andreas formed a biotic barrier over the door frame. He took a long swig from his canteen, which was filled with the foul tasting energy drink issued to biotics. It worked though, he felt his energy return. He turned his attention to Fin.

"Can you finish the job Fin?" Asked the Commander. Concern for his best friend crept into his voice.

"Yeah." He winced afterwards. "Just get me an Omni-tool." Meagan handed him hers. The commanders helped Fin to a console in the corner of the room. After a few minutes of fiddling with the Omni-tool, Fin grinned in triumph.

"It's done. Give them the word Andy."

"How many times? That isn't my name." Said Andreas with mock annoyance.

"Star ships SSV Marathon and SSV Indomitable, This is Commander Andreas, please respond." He waited about half a minute before he got a reply.

"Roger Commander this is Indomitable." Came the voice through his helmet.

"Auto defences are down, begin deployment now!"

Meagan and Andreas rushed through the facility, carrying Fin between them. No Mercs decided to appear. After a few minutes of running they made it outside. Crates littered the area between the exit and the perimeter. A perimeter manned by mercs with big guns.

"Oh crap!" Hissed Andreas. The group crept behind a large crate.

"Right guys take stock." The group pulled out what equipment they had left. The only useful things were the last of the grenades.

"It's not enough Andreas." Said Meagan, giving voice to what they were all thinking. Andreas activated his Omni-tool and scanned the nearby crates. Something caught his interest. He pulled over an oversized rifle case and dumped Omni-gel on the locks. All three leaned over and let noises of awe.

"That is very shiny." Said Fin. The device inside looked like on oversized sniper rifle, albeit a disassembled one. It was more than that though, it was an anti-tank rifle. Andreas hastily assembled it and clipped on the mass effect suspensor that would allow him to run with it. Andreas addressed his squad.

"All right, here's the plan. They'll know were about by now. I'm going to break cover and run to that crate over there. You two stay here. On my signal throw the grenades at that guard tower over there." He said pointing. "I'll finish the job with this monster." At that he gestured to the oversized rifle. "And use my Biotics to guide it onto the defences. Then we run into the forest and wait for evac. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, three, two, one, charge!" Andreas sprinted towards the new crate. Machine gun fire puffed into the ground but missed him. He reached cover and three grenades soared through the air and adhered to the tower. Chunks of concrete and metal fell away as they detonated. Andreas took aim and unleashed the four high explosive shells in the guns magazine. They all impacted in a cloud of fire. The tower leaned to the side and squished the perimeter without any need for biotic aid.

The squad legged it, even fin, who ignored the burning pain in his shoulder. They were home free, almost. A merc creeped out of the shadows, sniper rifle in hand. No emotion could be seen through his black visor as he pulled the trigger. Two shots two kills. The experiment would soon reach its potential. Shame that the mercs were about to die, it would have been fun for the Krogan experiment to be unleashed as well, thought the sniper. He turned to leave, the symbol of a three headed dog the only material clue that he was there. The emotional scar would last much longer.

Both Fin and Meagan stumbled and fell. Andreas turned in time to see Fin hit the dust, he was already dead. Meagan slumped against a crate, holding her hand to her throat. Andreas rushed to her side, all thoughts of escape forgotten. His hand trembled as he opened a medi-gel packet to treat a fatal wound, that had already done its job. Andreas let out a long primal scream, it barley gave justice to the rage inside. All personality drained away as he stood. To be replaced by an unquenchable bloodlust. A group of mercs came round the corner. They came in time to see Andreas's corona flare up. It now burned over him like fire, but that wasn't what had caused one of the mercs to wet himself. The blue colouring had been replaced by a deep, blood red. Andreas roared and then….

Andreas shot out of his dream, covered by cold sweat. One year had passed and the same damn nightmare of the same damn mission still troubled him. It was 3:00 am by alliance time. There was no way he was going too sleep again tonight. He hauled his body out of bed and pulled on his work clothes. All this time and he hadn't noticed his corona was burning. It was still stained red; it probably would always be so. He extinguished it and silently went through to the living room, not bothering to put the lights on. He didn't want disturb his room mate. Too late, he already had. He was confronted by an Asari in a dressing gown.

"Another nightmare?" She asked. Andreas nodded. He plonked himself down on a chair. The Asari sat on the arm.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked.

"No Nadia. Anyway you've heard it all before."

"Andreas. I'm 557 years old. I'm used to hearing things again by now. It was about the mission wasn't it?"

Andreas merely nodded.


	2. Chapter 1

**I figured out how to make notes at top I think…**

**Anyways. Now that I know what to do, legal stuff must be addressed.**

**I don't own the Mass Effect franchise but I do own all my characters and**

**Random new stuff that appears. I want a tank busting sniper rifle.**

**Remember kids, everyone loves Morlan.**

*** * * ***

Chapter 1

Andreas stared into his bowl of cereal like it was some kind of Oracle. He watched the flakes slowly spin around in the milk. Finally an answer formed from the bowl.

"By god this isn't appetizing." Said Andreas aloud to himself. No one was around. Nadia had gone to work already. She owned expensive tailors up on the Presidium. Andreas dumped the sopping wet cereal in the bin and went hunting for something more substantial. After rooting for awhile, he dragged his prize out of the white fridge that blended into the rest of the white, pristine kitchen. He dumped his prize on a counter top and smiled. He couldn't remember where he had found real bacon on the Citadel.

Ten minutes later, Andreas was tearing into a bacon roll as he swung a messenger bag over his shoulder and locked up the apartment. He joined the heaving mass that was the people of the citadel heading for work. The roll didn't last long. He passed through the markets. Traders were selling their wares and shouting at the top of their voices. One caught his eye and he went to investigate.

"Welcome to Morlan's famous shop. You want many good supplies yes?" Said the Salarian.

"Just browsing today Morlan." Said Andreas.

"Ah, Mr Andreas. How goes the work at C-sec?"

"Slow. Wait what is that?" Said Andreas as a silver assault rifle caught his eye.

"Ah, you have a good eye sir. That is a Geth pulse rifle. Would you like to see it?" Andreas took the rifle and feasted his eyes on it.

"They have a stockpile at C-sec but I don't have clearance to get a hold of one. How do you get it?"

"I have always kept at least one in stock. I have a deal with a Turian company. They work out in the traverse on Noveria. This particular rifle was actually given to me by Commander Shepard." Andreas reluctantly set the rifle down.

"I'd better go. See ya around Morlan."

A further ten minutes of walking and Andreas arrived at C-sec academy. He nodded politely to other officers as he headed for his office. Well it wasn't really an office, more a space he shared with other officers. He dumped his bag in his locker and brought out equipment. He took a radio headset with a built in targetter and his pistol. He liked large heavy pistols, none of that girly light weight crap. He took another small device and clipped it to the pistol. The device worked in a similar way to phasic or proton rounds. The only difference was that it had the same effect as a taser. As he left the locker room, Andreas caught himself in the mirror. He needed a haircut. His light brown hair was almost at the length were it would get in the way. He walked through to the common room. It was small, with only a few couches, a vending machine and a large vid screen mounted on the wall. Two officers were sitting watching it. One was a Human with curly black hair and the second was a Turian with a black carapace. The Human noticed Andreas and said hello.

"Hey Andreas. How are things?" Said the human.

"Fine Carl, who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Antiges, the newbie." Replied Carl. The Turian stood to greet Andreas.

"It is an honour to meet you Commander." He said. The Turian offered his hand and Andreas shook it.

"Actually I'm not a Commander any more." Said Andreas.

"Sorry sir. I meant no offence sir." Said Antiges hurriedly. Andreas was starting to like him.

"Calm down." Andreas took a seat on one of the couches. "What you watching?"

"Just the news." Carl answered the question.

"The only reason your watching the news at this time is because that Asari news reader is on." Said Andreas

"Is not." Said Carl. He sounded like a huffy child.

"Aye it is. You fancy her man."

"Shut up Andreas." Said Carl as he folded his arms across his chest. Both Andreas and Antiges burst out laughing. They recovered quickly and Antiges started speaking.

"So Andreas. You must have some great stories about the military. Could you tell us one?" Andreas shook his head.

"I'd prefer not to talk about my time in the military."

"Come on sir." Antiges was starting to anger him.

"Drop it Antiges." He said it calmly. But anyone who had known him long enough new that it was the sign of an impending outburst. Carl was one of these people. He retreated to the small kitchen next door to make some coffee. Antiges didn't catch on.

"Please sir." He was pleading now. He soon got his answer.

"For gods sake drop it Turian!" Shouted Andreas. A few people outside turned their heads but soon continued on. Most had learned about Andreas's temper in the past twelve months since he joined. Most had only found out when he had gone berserk on the Geth, thankfully.

"Sorry sir." Mumbled Antiges. Sorry wasn't enough and Andreas was fuming.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes. Carl had returned with a pastry for Andreas which at least brought a smile to his face. After the ten minutes had passed, Andreas was calm enough to start talking again. Conversation turned to the day ahead as an Asari came in.

"Ahh, Ledia. I knew you couldn't resist my charms for long." Said Carl

"Shut up you creep." Said the Asari. She then proceeded to slap him over the back of the head. Ledia sat on the arm of Andreas's couch and starting talking to him.

"Hi Andreas. How are you?" She said. She sounded just a little bit flirty.

"I'm fine Ledia. Is that folder for me?" Andreas gestured to the folder underneath the Asari's uniform clad arm.

"Yes it is. New case for you. Illegal arms dealer they think. There's a lead at Chora's Den."

"Oh so wer'e going there. That'll be fun." Said Carl. Ledia slapped him over the head again, which earned her a high five from Andreas.

"I was joking god damn it!" Said Carl as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fun to watch you get hurt Carl. I'm off. You, newbie." She was addressing Antiges now. "Report to agent Garrus Vakarian." She was quickly out the door.

"Why does Ledia always hit me and flirt with you?" Asked Carl

"Cause we know it pisses you of." Said Andreas. "Come on. We have work to do."

*** * * ***

**There you go, chapter 1. I'm not good at writing long drawn out chapters. Please review people, I need the encouragement/threats (not real mind).**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here you are, chapter 2. Please review people. I really need the encouragement.**

**I don't own Mass Effect etc.**

**This chapter is dedicated to MeSoCute123 for being my first ever reviewer. Hopefully the first of many.**

*** * * ***

**Chapter 2**

Andreas and Carl pushed their way into the horror of Chora's Den. The loud music pounded at their skulls, while the low lighting made it difficult to find their way. A multitude of races, Turians, Salarians, Humans even a Krogan were all in various stages of drinking themselves under the table. It wasn't even lunch time yet. Then again, the citadel never slept. So why should drinking be confined to the night? Scantily clad humans and Asari danced in every spare space. Carl's eyes wandered just a little too much. One of the Asari came up to Andreas.

"Hi officer what can I get you." She was just a little too close for Andreas's taste.

"Sorry, I'm here on official business." Andreas continued on but the Asari got in his way again.

"Next time your in on your free time, maybe you could come find me?" Andreas pushed past her and mumbled, "maybe".

"Andreas, she was all over you man!" Carl was shocked that he had moved her along.

"I'm working Carl, and frankly I don't really care for this place." Andreas continued on his path to the bar with Carl in tow. The bar tender, a Salarian, quickly appeared to see to them.

"Welcome gentlemen. What can I get you this day?" Andreas took out his C-sec badge.

"Agent Andreas Williamson and Agent Carl Preston. Can we speak to the manager please?"

"I'm sorry sir but he is quite busy…." The bar tender was cut of by Carl

"That wasn't a request." The Salarian started to lead them to the back of the club.

"Carl I've told you before. You can't get away with the hard man act." Said Andreas

"And why are you the one who gets to do that?" Carl was trying and failing to sound intimidating.

"Because I'm awesome okay." Both of them started laughing.

The bar tender led them through to the back of the club. The passed the intimidating Krogan bouncer as Andreas went over what he knew about the owner in his head. After Fist was taken down by Commander Shepard, this guy had bought the place. Not much of his history was known, apart from the fact he was a little eccentric. They came to the private rooms at the back to be confronted by a little old man, with the most glorious bushy beard.

"Thank you Siphrax. Come in come in. You want drink, food, no yes." He spoke almost as quickly as a high Salarian.

"No thank you sir." The files on this guy were right, he was mad. He was wearing a flowery Hawaiian shirt with cream shorts. He sat himself on a couch and gestured to the officers to sit.

"So, Andreas Williamson. An unusual name, no?" Bonkers thought Andreas. From Carls face he could see that the same thoughts were running through his head.

"My mother was German and my father was British. Now mister…"

"Langley, Eric Langley. I can give you all the information I have on the arms deal."

"How?" Typical Carl. He always had to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Simply mister afro man. I've put all the security recordings on this OSD." He handed the disc to Carl. Carl then proceeded to glare at the little man.

"If it's okay we need to ask you a few questions." Said Andreas.

"Ahh yes. Need something to fill the day yes?"

"It's part of the job." This was Carl speaking. But the little man was right. Now that they had the OSD, they didn't need to question him.

"Okay so this deal. What can you tell us about it?" asked Andreas

"We'll, these Turians were meeting with a Krogan. There were three of these Turians."

"Could you tell us what they looked like?" Asked Carl

"Sorry afro boy. Turians all look the same to me and my eye sight isn't what it was. I can tell you about the Krogan. He was huge even for a member of that brutish species. He had a red head plate and was wearing a black hard suit."

"Red plate, that sounds like Urdnot Wrex." Said Carl.

"No it wasn't Wrex. I know the lizard afro man. He never comes in these days. No it was a different Krogan." Said Eric

"Anything else you can tell us about him?" Asked Andreas.

"Actually yes. There was an image of a three headed dog on his suit." Said Langley

"A three headed dog?" Andreas looked a little shocked.

"Yes, that's what I said. I'm the old deaf one boy."

"Thank you Mr Langley. You have been most helpful." Andreas shook the mans hand and dragged Carl out past the Asari. Once they had made it to an alley way, Andreas collapsed and held his head in his hands.

"Shit." Andreas hadn't meant to swear out loud.

"What is it Andreas." Worry had crept into Carl's voice.

"I know that Krogan, and he isn't friendly."

*** * * ***

**Short I know but as I said I ain't the best at long chapters. Don't worry; chapters with action will be longer. Again, thanks to MeSoCute123 for reviewing first.**


	4. Chapter 3

**You can haz read chapter three now. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Mass Effect.**

*** * * ***

**Chapter Three**

The OSD confirmed Andreas worst fears, he did now the Krogan. In the dim and distant past they had shared a cell together, they were barely in their teens. He had always been large. But now his gene enhanced musculature was far two close for comfort. Andreas stumbled through most of the day. His mind was else were. He was thinking back to the events that made him who he was.

The Batarian laughed as he threw the twelve year old Andreas to the floor head first. Andreas hit the deck hard and his nose started to bleed. The Batarian slammed the door shut, leaving him in the cold bowels of the ship. Andreas sat up. He used his white tee shirt to wipe the blood from his face. He looked around the cargo hold. The walls looked rusted and neglected but that wasn't what drew his attention. It was the children. Hundreds of them, from every known species, and even some unknown ones. Most were curled up crying. A few sat in small groups talking. Andreas slunk into a corner and sat down with his head in his hands. He was like that for ten minutes before movement roused him. What he had taken for a piece of machinery was in fact a child. This one was unique in the hold. It was Krogan. He was easily as tall as Andreas, though he shied away. He looked old, but his eyes betrayed that. He was only six.

"Hi." Said Andreas weakly. The Krogan looked him up and down. He seemed to judge that he was friendly. The lizard-child scurried over and curled up beside him.

Andreas didn't care. He was already unconscious.

The next day Andreas learned the Krogan's name. Tarsus. They formed a group with several others. A five year old human called Miguel, an Asari called Veshetti; she insisted everyone call her Vesh. She always looked at Andreas oddly. There were a pair of Turians; they were twins, Peval and Curic. Andreas could never tell them apart. The Batarians fed them and gave them water twice a day. They occasionally dragged a few kids away to sell. In three days, 300 were reduced to 127. Numerous escape plans formed. From using the Biotic kids to kill the slavers to the burrowing suggestion put forward by one particularly thick Turian. On the fourth day, the door was opened. The Batarian Captain was followed by three soldiers. They all wore black armour and had tinted visors covering their helmets. All of them had a bronze three headed dog on their left breast. They talked quietly for a while in till the lead soldier spoke out loud.

"They will do nicely." He said. He drew his pistol and shot the captain. Several kids screamed, thinking they were next.

"Your okay kids were here to rescue you."

For a while it was good. They fed them and clothed them and even entertained them. The soldiers were usually seen playing ball games with the younger kids in the garden of the compound. They all had dorms of two. Andreas shared with Tarsus. It went like perfect for weeks. Then it started. Kids were dragged away and returned changed. Devastating biotics, enhanced aggression, and improved musculature. The list went on. Eventually, some didn't come back. The soldiers lied and said they were going home to their familys. But Andreas knew the truth. He had seen the lifeless form of a Turian corpse.

The Adult Andreas shook himself out of his day dream. Maybe it was more like a nightmare.

*** * * ***

**There you go. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**And we get close to the epic Mortal Kombat! Next chapter sees a Biotic fist fight. You want it now? Sorry but no. You will get it soon, patience. Thanks go to MeSoCute123 for reviewing.**

*** * * ***

**Chapter 4**

Andreas shook himself out of his "daymare". It was 3:00 by Earth time and Andreas's stomach growled. Time to eat. And if anything it was an excuse to do something else. He logged out of his terminal and started to leave.

"Where you going?" Asked Carl.

"Time to graze. I'll be back by half past."

"Whatever, just as long as you don't let Ledia out of her cage." As if fate was spiting him, the light blue Asari appeared at the door.

"I'll give you cage human!" Andreas merely smiled and left.

Andreas navigated the markets in search of food. He'd passed a couple of places. Smells drifted out and tempted him. They were all Turian places. Andreas silently cursed his mammalian digestive system. He eventually found a small vendor. The woman in front of him was taking far too long to order. From behind she looked nice. A slim figure clad in jeans and a short leather jacket. A glint caught his eye and the barrel of a pistol revealed it's self. Her red hair was familiar. It was obviously dyed, it was so vivid. Then it clicked. Shepard. Commander Alice Shepard. Andreas mustered the courage to speak.

"Excuse me. Are you Commander Shepard?"

Alice Shepard sighed as she lent against the back of the elevator. Finally she had a day off. The first one after her shore leave had ended three months ago. No boring meetings with the council, no seek and destroy missions against the Geth. Just her on her own. Completely alone. For the hundredth time she wondered what she would be doing if she was still with Kaidan. Their time together had been wonderful. But as the weeks after the defeat of Sovereign dragged on, things got bad. They had decided to end it to preserve their friendship. Since then she had been alone. The doors opened and freed her from the horrors of intergalactic lift music. The markets were packed as usual. She wandered for a while. Passing people who thankfully didn't recognize her out of her hard suit. Her trademark red hair was longer now and out of its usual style. She had just let it fall. Her stomach growled and she went in search of food. Her search yielded a small human vendor. It had been months since she had a hot dog.

A voice caught her attention and she swore in her head.

"Excuse me. Are you Commander Shepard?"

Damn it. Caught. She slowly turned and confronted the voice. She hoped to all higher powers that it wasn't another Conrad Verner. The man she was looking at was far from. A well built Human male with short-long light brown hair. He offered his hand.

"Andreas Williamson. I believe I owe you my life."

"What?" She was just a little distracted.

"During the Battle for the Citadel. One of your stray sniper shots clipped a Prime that was about to smear me across the wall. You gave me a chance to warp it apart.

"Umm… you're welcome." She took the hand.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but, well you know, who doesn't want to thank the person that saved their life.

Half past came and went. Andreas and Alice were leaning on a balcony with a view of the nebula chatting. Andreas was amazed. He'd only met her half an hour ago and he already felt he trusted her. Andreas always found it hard to trust others. He very rarely talked about his past with anyone, yet here he was. Underneath the hard suit and soldier's persona, she was a decent person. He was telling her about a mission on a planet called Dremare when a group of children came over.

"Umm. Mister C-sec officer?" Asked the leader of the group, a female Turian.

"Hey kids. What's the matter?" Asked Andreas

"There's a huge Krogan causing trouble at Morlan's shop."

"I'll go and calm him down. What does he look like?" The child paused and looked up at him.

"He has tusks." Andreas's face went pale.

"That ridiculous." Said Shepard. "No Krogan has tusks."

"There is one." A steely edge had crept into Andreas's voice and the light had left his eyes.

"Go home kids. You to Shepard, this could be bloody."

"Bloody? I'm an alliance marine. I'm coming with you." Replied Shepard

"No your not! He's mine! If you really want to help, call C-sec. Use you spectre status to evacuate the area around Chora's Den and seal it off." Andreas was almost shouting. The rage inside of him was straining to be unleashed.

"For what purpose?" Asked Shepard. Andreas cast aside his head set and Omni-tool and savagely tore the taser upgrade from his pistol.

"I'm going hunting." He said as he stalked off.

*** * * ***

**Another short chapter I know. Long action packed one next though. Read, enjoy, review please.**


End file.
